1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector device, and more particular, to a detachable connector device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, connector devices are frequently used as means for electrically connecting a computer device, such as personal computers, portable equipments, and so on, to a computer peripheral device, such as PC cards, communication modem cards, memory cards, and so on.
Such connector devices comprise a housing, in which a plurality of junction terminals composed of a plate spring or the like are arranged (for example, Patent document 1).
And a computer device mounts thereon the connector device, and by inserting a computer peripheral device into the housing, a plurality of electrode terminals aligned and arranged on one surface of an end portion of the computer peripheral device are brought into the respective junction terminals whereby the computer device and the computer peripheral device are electrically connected to each other.
Also, other connector devices having a plurality of pin-shaped junction terminals are conventionally known, and the junction terminals of such connector device are inserted into a plurality of openings formed on one end surface of a computer peripheral device whereby a computer device and the computer peripheral device are electrically connected to each other (for example, Patent document 2).
[Patent document 1]
Japanese Unexamined Published Patent Application No. 2001-338722
[Patent document 2]
Japanese Utility Model No. 3086612
Since respective junction terminals in the connector device are composed of lengthy plate springs, pin configurations, or the like, however, dimensions, over which the respective junction terminals and the respective electrode terminals contact with each other, are increased. Therefore, impedance constitutes an inhibition, and a CPU driven by high frequency of, for example, 2.4 GHz or higher is degraded 1 db or more in high frequency in the case where a computer device, in which the CPU is arranged, and a computer peripheral device are connected to each other by means of a conventional connector device. As a result, the CPU involves a problem that it is difficult to adequately exhibit its performance.
Also, in order to achieve stable connection of the connector device, pressure in the order of 20 to 30 gf per one junction terminal is conventionally applied on the respective junction terminals whereby the respective junction terminals and the respective contactors are connected to each other. Therefore, pressure applied to the respective junction terminals at the time of connection of the connector device is large to cause damages to the respective junction terminals with the result that the respective junction terminals become short in service life. Here, in order to solve the problem, lengthening of the respective junction terminals is achieved by applying gold plating of about 0.7 μm to, for example, outer sides of the respective junction terminals to protect the outer sides of the respective junction terminals. When gold plating of the above thickness is applied to the respective junction terminals, however, there is caused a problem that an increase in manufacturing cost of the connector device is incurred.